


Сборник фестовых драбблов

by Li_Liana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2012</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Их занпакто

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2012

Кира работает по восемнадцать-двадцать часов в сутки. В отряде всегда можно найти достаточно дел, чтобы загрузить себя так, что и вздохнуть некогда. Особенно в отряде без капитана, где фукутайчо уже давно один за двоих. А тайчо… Кира прерывисто вздыхает.  
Все мысли об Ичимару-тайчо приносят только боль, Кире казалось, что он уже почти привык. Но раньше он мог хотя бы надеяться, а сейчас...  
Кира просто не знает, что теперь думать и кому верить.  
Унохана-тайчо не могла... нет, слово "соврать" отказывается даже думаться рядом с именем капитана четвертого отряда. Но сказанное ею правдой тоже никак не может быть. Такого просто не бывает! Не с его капитаном. И не с таким целителем, как Унохана-тайчо. Кира мог бы поверить, что Ичимару-тайчо не дожил до попадания в лазарет, но уж раз за его лечение взялась сама Унохана-тайчо... Кира специально проверял: за все время, что Унохана-сан возглавляет четвертый отряд, она ни разу не теряла пациентов капитанского уровня. Уж если пациент дожил до ее прихода, то, как бы ни были тяжелы ранения, она кого угодно на ноги поставит. По крайней мере, если у этого "кого угодно" капитанский уровень реяцу.  
Но тогда почему она так сказала? Нет, ответ на этот вопрос вполне предсказуем. Она могла так поступить, только если Гин сам ее попросил. Но зачем? И на это у Киры уже ответа нет. Да и слишком много "если" во всей этой теории, и Кира это понимает слишком хорошо. Все может быть гораздо проще, и лучший целитель иногда может оказаться совершенно бессилен. Но так думать совершенно невыносимо. И лучше вообще не думать, а дописать месячный отчет. Ну и что с того, что сдавать его только послезавтра. Зато так он займет себя на остаток ночи.  
Но, занявшись отчетом, Кира засыпает буквально за четверть часа.  
Темноволосая бледная девушка сидит на одной из крыш третьего отряда. Вообще-то ей не положено, даже нельзя, но иногда она любит нарушать правила — в отличие от своего шинигами.  
Сегодня полнолуние, и бледное ночное светило повисло так низко, что кажется, до него рукой подать. Но девушка не смотрит на луну, она словно прислушивается к чему-то далекому и невидимому для глаз стороннего наблюдателя. Чувствовать чужую тоску, печаль и отчаяние — ее проклятие и дар. Не бывает двух одинаково звучащих чувств. Каждое — совершенно уникально и неповторимо. А привкус этого она узнает среди тысяч, почувствует хоть из восьмидесятого сектора Руконгая. Тем более, принесенный ночным ветром отзвук грусти отнюдь не так далек.  
Девушка срывается с крыши, на миг мелькая черным росчерком на фоне луны. Прости, хозяин, надеюсь, твой сон будет крепок, и тебе внезапно не понадобится шикай твоего занпакто в ближайшие пару часов.  
Вабиске притаилась среди ветвей. Если она не ошиблась, и ей не показалось... Нет, она знает, даже если она права, ей никогда не догнать и не поймать воплощенную форму самого быстрого занпакто Готея. Но она может оказаться у нее на пути. Ибо как только печаль с тоской запустят свои когти в чью-то душу — Вабиске почувствует ее хоть за сотню миль. Пусть хозяин пока и не умеет пользоваться этой способностью своего занпакто, но самой Вабиске это ничуть не мешает.  
Вабиске немного нервничает и боится ошибиться. Да, она отличает миллионы оттенков грусти и уныния, но у той, которую она хочет поймать, почти никогда не бывает такого настроения.  
Серебристый проблеск мелькает в кустах на другой стороне поляны. Ах ты злыдня! Вабиске стрелой срывается с дерева. Резкий бросок, и пальцы Вабиске почти дотягиваются до шелковистого лисьего меха. Но вместо этого она чуть не врезается в ноги мгновенно сменившего облик занпакто и едва уклоняется от совершенно невежливого пинка.  
Вот же... Оборотень и стерва!  
— Так вы живы! — Вабиске обличающе сверлит взглядом высокую девушку с точеной фигурой и стянутыми в длинный хвост белыми волосами. В лисьей форме Вабиске ее не догнать, а в человеческой — не победить.  
— Как всегда, — пожимает плечами та. — А что, кто-то сомневался?  
— Да ты... да вы... да он!!! — задыхается от возмущения Вабиске. — Да у твоего Гина вообще совести нет! Как и у тебя!!!  
— А зачем ты тогда за мной, такой бессовестной, по руконгайским лесам гоняешься?  
— Кира ночи не спит! Переживает! Похудел даже... А вам — хоть бы хны!  
— Оу, снова меняешь тему?  
— Глаза б мои тебя не видели!  
— И чтобы это мне сообщить, ты бежала сюда от самого Готея? Ну-ну.  
— Язва!  
— Зануда!  
— Ненавижу тебя!  
— Ну и ладушки. Все высказала? Тогда я пошла. Дела, знаешь ли. Не могу надолго от хозяина удаляться.  
— Шинсо, погоди, — тихо говорит Вабиске, не поднимая взгляда от земли. — Как он?  
— А тебе не все ли равно? Очевидно, что жив и не при смерти, раз я тоже жива и даже могу отлучиться на часок прогуляться по ночному лесу. Правда, я рассчитывала на более уединенную прогулку. Но с вами разве дождешься такой роскоши.  
— Я тоже переживала, — голос Вабиске едва заметно дрожит.  
Шинсо демонстративно закатывает глаза.  
— Вот только слез мне тут не надо, ладно?  
— Почему он ушел?  
— Тебе не кажется, что этот вопрос должна задавать не ты? И не мне. Я-то здесь. — Шинсо вздыхает и тихо добавляет: — Там, где ты можешь меня найти.  
— Спасибо, — так же тихо отвечает Вабиске.  
Шинсо показательно-возмущенно фыркает. Миг — и серебристая лисица лунным бликом растворяется во тьме густых зарослей.  
Вабиске разжимает кулак. Между ее пальцами зажаты три серебристые ворсинки. Все-таки вначале она успела дотянуться до лисицы прежде, чем та сменила облик. И это — просто бесценная добыча. Потому что ее можно унести с собой и оставить на столе хозяина. Кира поймет.


	2. Погоня за лисом

Кира идет по темному-темному лесу. Под ногами — ковер потемневшей скукожившейся листвы. Но она не шуршит. И это раздражающе неправильно. Кира наклоняется и поднимает верхний лист. Влажный. И почему-то осиновый, хотя вокруг ни одной осины нет. Впереди за густо растущими деревьями едва различимо мерцает светящееся марево. Кира знает, что ему надо туда, к тому свету. Но почему-то не хочется. И это тоже неправильно. Как и все в этом лесу.   
На челку падает капля. Кира понятия не имеет, откуда, но совершенно точно знает, что это — не дождь, что-то другое. Да и кроны деревьев слишком густо переплетены, не пропускают ни единого лучика света. Куда уж сквозь них пробиться дождю.   
Кира слизывает вторую упавшую на руку каплю. Соленая. И пахнет морем. Откуда море в темном лесу? Кира поднимает голову и задумчиво смотрит на деревья, но ответа там, естественно нет. Но есть хвост. Серебристо-серый и пушистый.  
Хвост?! Здесь? В этом лесу? Как, откуда? Кира останавливается. Может, ему померещилось? Но хвост снова мелькает в листве — чуть левее и дальше. И обладатель хвоста явно направляется в противоположную от Кириного маршрута сторону.   
Кира замирает в нерешительности. Ведь ему нужно туда, к свету. А не гоняться за непонятными хвостами по неправильному лесу.  
Но — хвост, лисий хвост! Кира просто не может не пойти за ним. Но с первого же шага понимает, что это не так-то и легко. Идти вперед не составляло ни малейшего труда, но назад лес вовсе не намерен его пропускать. Деревья будто перестраиваются плотнее, словно нарочно переплетаясь ветками и сучьями, листва под ногами превращается в липкое и вязкое месиво, которое держит, не отпускает. А лисий хвост — он уже совсем рядом, прямо в ветвях дерева, под которым стоит Кира — словно специально дразнится. И на секунду Кире кажется, что он видит не только хвост, а и мелькнувшие в листве уши.  
Ну погоди! Не уйдешь!  
Чтобы успокоить лес, Кира делает вид, что сдался, и начинает возвращаться к свету. И это сразу же срабатывает — деревья расступаются, пожухшая листва под ногами становится снова просто листвой. Но Кира, не пройдя и нескольких метров, делает резкий рывок и, подпрыгнув, взбирается на ближайшее дерево. Тут же перед ним мелькает злокозненный серебристый хвост. И Кире даже почти удается его поймать, но пальцы лишь на мгновение касаются мягкой шелковистой шерстки, а лис снова удирает куда-то к верхушке кроны. И Кира уже не обращает внимания ни на возмущенный лес, ни на царапающиеся ветви, ни на все сгущающуюся тьму — он лезет вперед за лисом. Сейчас для него важно только это. Но вот только убегающего лиса он уже не видит, вокруг абсолютная темнота. Кира начинает задыхаться, а потом понимает, что он в воде. В воде?! Кира пытается оттолкнуться ногами, толком не осознавая от чего. От ветки? Ото дна? Да это и не важно. Несколько гребков, и Кира наконец-то может вздохнуть полной грудью. Он качается на волнах и пытается осознать, что произошло.  
Море? Солнце? Голубое небо? А как же темный лес? И лис?  
А вот лис как раз в наличии — мокрый, несчастный и совершенно довольный, он целенаправленно барахтается в нескольких метрах впереди Киры. Вот теперь точно — не уйдешь!  
Кира быстро плывет к нему, но лис лишь ехидно ухмыляется и устремляется вперед, начиная удаляться от Киры. Да ты шутишь?! Чтобы его в воде обогнал какой-то мокрый лис? Да будь он хоть Ичимару Гином, сейчас-то он — лис, и лапки у него короткие. Ну не шунпо же он использует в самом-то деле! Кира возмущен до глубины души и, увлекшись погоней, не замечает, как поначалу едва заметные на горизонте тучи быстро приближаются, а за его спиной начинает закручиваться водоворот — сразу совсем маленький, с каждым витком он становится все больше и больше. Но ничего этого Кира не видит — он гонится за лисом. И маленький островок Кира замечает, лишь когда до него доплывает лис, бодро вскакивает на песок и скрывается за небольшим зеленым холмом.   
Ну теперь-то уж точно никак не уйдет, довольно думает Кира, вслед за лисом выбираясь на берег — островок совсем мал, и десяти метров в диаметре не будет. Этот зеленый холм — единственное, что на нем есть. Прятаться негде. Только теперь Кира замечает, что на море бушует настоящая буря. Да так этот островок вообще скоро под воду уйдет. Успеть бы до того найти лиса.  
Кира обходит покрытый зеленью холм и ошарашенно замирает. Это не холм, а огромная ракушка, на наружной поверхности которой растут все эти кусты и небольшие деревца, а внутри... Нет, никакая это не ракушка, поправляется Кира, а портал, что-то типа Сейканмона. Потому что внутри ракушки, вернее, за нею — пустыня, и вдалеке, на самом горизонте, виднеется еще один лес, но совершенно другой. А эта наглая лисья морда с независимым видом трусит по пустыне к тому самому лесу.   
Ни секунды не колеблясь, Кира шагает в ракушку. Пусть лис даже не надеется, так легко он от Киры теперь не отделается. Сам поманил серебристым хвостом, а теперь удирать? Нет уж! Второй раз у него такой фокус не пройдет.  
Кира бежит по горячему песку, раскаленный воздух обжигает легкие, но лис — совсем уже близко, Кира почти его догнал, когда земля уходит у него из-под ног. Первое мгновение Кира вообще не понимает, что произошло, а потом до него доходит. Зыбучие пески. Ну что ж ему сегодня так не везет?  
Кира медленно погружается в осыпающуюся вокруг него воронку, когда на самом ее краю появляется лис, острая ехидная мордочка выглядит озабоченной. Он словно размышляет, а потом одним прыжком перемахивает на другую сторону воронки, в полете мазнув Киру хвостом по лицу. И Кира этот хвост ловит совершенно случайно, можно сказать, нечаянно — просто на рефлексах. Ведь зачем ему теперь лис? Чтобы утянуть вслед за собою в зыбучие пески? Вот еще! Кира на такое никогда не пойдет.  
Но лис приземляется на склон воронки, и под его лапами песок застывает, словно схваченный невидимым цементом. И хвост в Кириных руках — как последняя соломинка, дающая шанс выбраться отсюда. Впрочем, соломинка такая... пушистенькая и объемненькая. Но — все равно. Лис, да ты шутишь? Ты же маленький, ты меня не вытащишь.   
Лис лишь насмешливо фыркает.  
Ну, хвостатый, ты сам напросился! Кира начинает выбираться из почти засосавшего его песка, держась за лисий хвост. И, как ни парадоксально, но ему это удается. Четверть часа напряженной борьбы, и Кира обессиленно падает на все еще горячий, но уже никуда не утекающий из-под него песок. Хвост выскальзывает из ослабевших рук. Но до леса уже совсем близко. Кира слышит, как в нем поют птицы, почти ощущает исходящую от леса прохладу... Еще несколько шагов, десяток, может меньше.  
Едва добравшись до крайних деревьев, Кира оседает под ближайшим из них, опираясь спиной на шершавый ствол. Лис прыгает на Киру откуда-то сверху, совершенно по-хозяйски — будто на родной лежанке, умащивается у него на руках и сворачивается клубком.   
Кира улыбается. Ну надо же, он столько за ним гнался, а лис в итоге сам пришел. И от этого становится неожиданно тепло и уютно. 

С этой мыслью Кира приходит в себя и видит встревоженное лицо Уноханы-тайчо.  
— А где Гин? — лиса в руках больше нет, и это — обиднее всего, а что в теле болит, кажется, каждая клеточка — это ерунда, пройдет. А вот куда снова подевался Ичимару-тайчо?  
Унохана очень странно смотрит на Киру.  
— Кира-фукутайчо, что последнее вы помните?  
Кира пытается сосредоточиться и хмурит брови. Унохана-сан явно спрашивает не про неправильный лес с морем и пустыней в ракушке. А что было до того?  
— Нападение квинси? — неуверенно отвечает он.  
Унохана с облегчением вздыхает.  
— Оборона Каракуры, два года назад, — печально произносит она.  
Кира закрывает глаза. Да, он помнит.  
Но лис был, Кира точно знает. И это был не просто сон.


	3. В сети есть всё

— Кира, что ты делаешь? — Ренджи заглядывает через его плечо, но Кира отработанным движением сворачивает окно браузера быстрее, чем любопытный друг успевает рассмотреть, какой сайт был открыт.  
— Вы же с Рукией пошли к Ичиго? — Кира неприятно удивлен, но далек от мысли, что Абарай мог специально следить за ним до Интернет-кафе. Мало ли почему тот оказался на другой стороне города от дома Куросаки.  
— Пустой. В паре кварталов отсюда, — лаконично поясняет Ренджи. — Вот уж не думал, что тебя так заинтересуют достижения мира живых.  
— Да я... — Кира отводит взгляд, врать Ренджи ему не хочется, но если сказать правду — тот высмеет.  
— Пошли, — Абарай покровительственно хлопает его по плечу, — Урахара опять собирает всех в своем магазинчике, и нам лучше не опаздывать.  
Кира встает, с тоской оглядываясь на манящий монитор — эх, и почему бы Ренджи не появиться хоть четвертью часа позже? Кира лишь увидел интригующую единичку возле оставленной заявки, но открыть и прочитать комментарий не успел. И это до обидного несправедливо. Но возвращаться на фест при Ренджи вдвойне безрассудно. Стоит тому узнать, и на следующий день половина Готея будет в курсе. Нет, пусть уж лучше остаются в неведении относительно того, что о них пишут в мире живых. Кира очень надеется, что никто из любителей несанкционированных прогулок в гигае не добрался туда, куда совершенно случайно занесло его самого. К сожалению (или к счастью?), Интернета в Сейрейтее нет, а подавать двенадцатому отряду идею подключиться к всемирной паутине — отнюдь не самая светлая мысль. Но вот только это означает, что и сам Кира теперь доберется прочитать ответ неизвестно когда.

В следующий раз Кире удается вырваться в Каракуру лишь спустя две недели. Быстро покончив с делами, он сломя голову несется к ближайшему Интернет-кафе. Логин, пароль, зайти в профиль, перейти на сообщество, найти свою заявку... Так, есть. Исполнение и комментарии. В первый раз Кира читает быстро, сам до конца не понимая, что надеется или хочет здесь найти. Потом перечитывает медленнее, внимательно. Кира пытается унять колотящееся сердце и еще раз пробегает взглядом расплывающиеся перед глазами строчки. Этого не может быть, потому что этого не может быть никогда. Ичимару-тайчо не мог, да и не стал бы... Но Кира слишком хорошо знает стиль письма своего капитана, слишком много написано под его диктовку, слишком много неразборчивых черновиков расшифровано и переписано набело... Это точно стиль его капитана! Таких совпадений не бывает.  
Интересно, есть ли Интернет в Хуэко Мундо? Или хотя бы компьютеры? Кира понятия не имеет. Но ведь Ичимару-тайчо мог и наведаться в мир живых. Но это значит... Киру бросает в жар. Что, тайчо тоже все это читает?! Какой кошмар! Нет, он не мог, Кире просто показалось... А если не показалось? Тогда они могли бы... От открывающихся возможностей у Киры начинает кружиться голова. Ведь он может написать письмо Гину прямо сейчас. И никто в Готее не узнает...  
Нет, не может. Ведь фесты анонимны! А если исполнитель так и не раскроется? Кира мысленно скрещивает пальцы и, от волнения едва попадая по клавишам, начинает набирать ответ. Только бы он отозвался!

***

Кира осторожно выглядывает из-за угла. Вроде бы никого нет, но это еще ничего не значит. Навязавшиеся на его голову непрошеные контролеры-спасатели могли затаиться на любой из соседних крыш, спрятаться в кроне поднимающихся из-за заборов деревьев или устроить засаду в самом интернет-кафе. Теперь не только Ренджи с Шухеем, но и Рукия присоединилась к акции по спасению Киры от интернет-зависимости, а за ней неизменно потянулся и временный шинигами, и вся безумная компашка его одноклассников. И вскорости это становится совершенно невыносимым. И эти горе-спасатели легко перекрывают все доступы Киры к сети. Ведь благодаря Рукии и Ренджи они всегда точно знают, когда Кира проходит через Сенкаймон и выбирается в Генсей.  
А в Каракуре не так уж много интернет-кафе. Кире каждый раз приходится выбирать новое, да и то, добраться до вожделенных web-страничек удается хорошо если один раз из трех. В остальных случаях его ловят и решительно пресекают "пагубное увлечение". Кира уже и спорил, и ругался, и демонстративно обижался, неделями не разговаривая с излишне настойчивыми друзьями, но все — бестолку.  
Сегодня он нацелился на совсем новое, всего неделю назад открывшееся интернет-кафе на самой окраине города. И Кира очень рассчитывает, что оно не значится в списках его спасателей.  
Увы, но планы опять рушатся. Едва Кира успевает оплатить час доступа во всемирную паутину и скопировать в адресную строку ссылку на сообщество, как на его плечи ложатся две тяжелые руки, припечатывая тяжестью несбывшейся надежды.  
— Это — ради твоего же блага, — увещевает Хисаги, неумолимо выключая монитор перед самым носом Изуру.  
— Потом еще спасибо нам скажешь, — поддерживает Ренджи.  
Кира только вздыхает. Хотя хочется встать и врезать — обоим. Чтобы неповадно было считать, что имеют право решать за других, что им на самом деле нужно.  
Но да "спасаемый права голоса не имеет" — популярный ныне в Сейрейтее тезис. Одним махом его не развеешь и не перебьешь. Пора переходить к плану "Б" — ноутбук и вай-фай. Да, на это уйдет не одно жалование, но доступ в Интернет-кафе добрые друзья Кире таки отрезали.

Кира вылетает из кабинета Роуза, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. Ну Хисаги, ну удружил!!! И это ж надо было додуматься!!! Поговорить с Кенсеем, чтобы тот посоветовал Роузу временно запретить Кире выходить в Генсей, дабы пресечь доступ к "интернет-наркотику". Кира в сердцах лупит кулаком по ближайшей стене, да так, что на ней остается вмятина. А главное — как не вовремя!! Сколько месяцев переписки, игр, фальши, сомнений — Кира уже успел десяток раз решить, что ошибся, и исполнитель той заявки — не его тайчо; но десяток раз успел и передумать — нет, это все-таки Гин. Только он может так морочить голову, то буквально чуть ли не подписываясь под выложенной на фестиваль сказочкой, то будто бы нарочно подбрасывая Кире поводы сомневаться, а Гин ли это вообще. Вроде бы случайные оговорки в письмах: не те слова, сказанные не там и не так... И главная засада в том, что и настоящий Гин может так себя вести. Но у Киры уже достаточный опыт в блогосфере, чтобы понимать, как иллюзорна и обманчива сеть. И с равным успехом это может быть и не Гин. И эта неопределенность выматывает куда больше, чем попытки друзей отобрать саму возможность общения с Ичимару-тайчо или с тем, кто им так старательно прикидывается.  
Одна-единственная встреча могла бы расставить все точки над "і", но Гин или не-Гин упорно увиливает, находя сто первую отговорку, почему это невозможно именно сейчас. Вернее, увиливал все это время. И вот стоило ему наконец уступить Кирыным уговорам и согласиться, как Роуз запретил Кире выходить в Генсей! И это так невозможно, немыслимо несправедливо и нечестно, что от обиды у Киры темнеет в глазах. Как они могли?! Друзья называется!  
Проход через Сенкаймон теперь для него официально закрыт, но всегда можно поискать обходные пути. Кира очень надеется, что его "спасатели" не вовлекли в свой заговор хотя бы Хирако-тайчо, и Кира сможет через него связаться с Урахарой-саном и воспользоваться одним из его контрабандных проходов через разделитель миров. Да хоть тем, через который Хисаги протащил в Общество душ свой мотоцикл. Вот, еще одна несправедливость: почему Шухею мотоцикл можно, а Кире интернет нельзя?  
Но в кои-то веки опасения не оправдываются, или Кире наконец-то везет — и Хирако-тайчо, и Урахара-сан оказываются совершенно не против помочь Кире с его самовольной вылазкой в Генсей. Да, оба смотрят печально-осуждающе, и разочарованное "яри-яри" прям таки витает в воздухе, но это все не важно, главное — Кира таки добирается до мира живых.  
Но чем ближе время Х, тем больше Киру терзают сомнения. Это все-таки не Гин, Кира ошибся. Ну не мог Ичимару-тайчо назначить ему встречу в людной кафешке возле набережной. Такой выбор — совершенно не в его стиле. А если все-таки Гин? Ну хоть один шанс из ста? Из тысячи? Кира обязан убедиться.  
Внутренне замирая, он толкает дверь и заходит в кафе. Беглый взгляд по головам посетителей, потом более пристальный, внимательный, не упускающий ни единой притаившейся за дальним столиком фигуры. Так и есть, Гина здесь нет. Кира не может сдержать разочарованного стона. Все напрасно! Все эти месяцы, все эти письма, слова, все заявки и их выполнения — все было ложью. Гина здесь нет и не было никогда. Друзья были правы, сеть — лишь обман, иллюзия!  
Не разбирая дороги, Кира быстро уходит. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда.  
Дующий с реки прохладный ночной ветерок успокаивающе холодит горячие от унижения щеки. Как он мог повестись на такую примитивную уловку?! Ишь, размечтался, найти Ичимару Гина в интернете. Только он мог так глупо попасться. Кира упирается руками в парапет, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. А ведь он так надеялся...  
Шагов за спиной он не слышит и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда его сзади обхватывают знакомые руки, а дыхание перехватывает от почти забытых интонаций родного голоса.  
— Изуру, ну сколько можно быть таким доверчивым?  
Кире есть, что сказать и в чем упрекнуть — да хоть бы за эту издевательскую игру Гин-или-не-Гин, но это все — так мелочно и несущественно. Да и в горле мгновенно пересохло. Даже если и решился бы высказать — не смог. Кира просто откидывается, позволяя Гину держать себя. И это настолько упоительно хорошо, что Кира готов так стоять хоть вечность.  
Гин пришел. И все-таки Кира не ошибся, с самого начала узнал своего тайчо. Два лучших подарка, о которых только можно было мечтать.  
Кира улыбается.


	4. Разрушенный Готей

Кира медленно приходит в себя, словно выныривает из глубокого вязкого болота. Сначала он не разделяет затягивающий его кошмар, в котором в него с удручающим постоянством снова и снова летит выстрел квинси, и явь, наполненную лишь болью, звуками и запахами. Звуки — боя, то утихающего, то возобновляющегося с новой силой; запах — пыли, крови и почему-то сена. А боли так много, что ее невозможно ни осознать, ни принять; хочется забыться, уплыть, утонуть, рассыпаться энергетическими частицами и исчезнуть — что угодно, лишь бы она прекратилась. Но Кира не может, потому что кроме всего этого есть что-то еще — ускользающее, как капли росы под лучами восходящего солнца — чьи-то прикосновения, такие знакомые осторожные руки, ощущение рейяцу, которую он не спутает ни с чьей и никогда. Но это невозможно! Ведь он... Кира силится открыть глаза, но не может, только еще глубже проваливается в свой повторяющийся полусон-полубред, снова ловя грудью смертоносный луч квинси...  
Кира распахивает глаза и первые минуты просто пялится в покосившуюся потолочную балку. Где он? Он жив? Почему? Попытка перевернуться на бок отзывается резкой болью, и несколько секунд Кира хватает ртом воздух, не в силах сделать ни вдоха. Но потом организм, похоже, определяется с тем, считать себя живым или мертвым, и явно в пользу первого.  
Тяжело опираясь на левую руку, Кира привстает и оглядывается. Какой-то полуразрушенный сарай. Судя по всему — в Руконгае, в Сейрейтее даже загоны для скота стоят из камня. В несколько рывков Кира доползает до ближайшей стены и обессилено откидывается на нее. Он опускает взгляд и ощупывает немного неровно, но качественно наложенные повязки. Его торс забинтован почти до самой шеи, но, судя по ощущениям, все не так плохо, как должно было быть. А попытаться размотать бинты и заглянуть, что там творится под ними — явно не лучшая идея. Правая рука на месте — приятный сюрприз, но болтается безвольной плетью. Кира совершенно ее не ощущает и даже не знает, огорчен этим фактом или наоборот — ему пока с лихвой хватает острого жжения в груди, отзывающегося на каждый вдох или выдох. Цепляясь здоровой рукой за стену, Кира встает и пошатываясь идет к заваленному выходу. На то, чтобы разобрать завал и выбраться наружу, у него уходит почти полчаса, и дважды приходится делать перерыв — присаживаться на пол и отдыхать.  
На улице еще большая разруха. Пожалуй, тот сарай, где он очнулся, сохранился лучше всего на милю окрест. Кире с трудом удается опознать первый Руконгайский сектор. Что здесь произошло?! Спотыкаясь, Кира бредет вперед, туда, где должна быть стена, ворота, страж... Ну хоть кто-нибудь! И почему так тихо? Где все? Не могли же они все... Эту мысль Кира решительно отметает, не позволяя себе даже мысленно проговорить ее до конца. Нет, такого просто не может быть! Никогда!  
Кира обходит последний завал из нескольких разрушенных зданий и застывает на месте. Вместо Сейрейтея — огромная, еще чуть дымящаяся, воронка от края до края. Там, вдалеке, сквозь поднимающееся со дна воронки марево видны полуразрушенные Руконгайские районы. А Сейрейтея нет, совсем. Кира тяжело оседает прямо на пыльную мостовую. Сознание отказывается воспринимать увиденное. Они не... Готей-13 не мог проиграть! Нееет...  
Кира теряет счет времени, он просто сидит, чуть покачиваясь в такт натужным прерывистым вдохам, и смотрит на то, что было для него всем, и чего больше нет. Кире хочется только одного — исчезнуть прямо здесь, перестать существовать. Но, вопреки его желаниям, сердце продолжает биться, а поврежденные легкие хоть и с трудом, но справляются с дыханием — ведь кто-то позаботился о нем, успел перевязать и подлечить прежде чем погибнуть вместе с остальными. И от осознания этого становится еще хуже.  
Не замечая текущие по щекам слезы и шатаясь как пьяный, Кира с трудом поднимается на ноги. Кира не знает зачем и куда ему теперь идти, но — что угодно, только бы не сидеть здесь, не смотреть в эту пустоту, которая совсем недавно была его жизнью, жизнью всех, кто был ему дорог, всех, кого он знал, кого любил... А теперь тут ничего нет. Лишь оплавившаяся по краям воронки земля.  
Кира бредет, не разбирая дороги и не глядя под ноги, пока не утыкается в столб переноса, почти врезаясь в него. Несколько секунд он просто бессмысленно смотрит на чуть шершавую светлую поверхность, а потом до него доходит. Столб переноса! Целый! Не поврежденный! Значит... если остальные столбы тоже целы... значит... У Киры дух перехватывает от безумной догадки. Если здесь стоят столбы переноса, то уничтожен фальшивый Сейрейтей, его копия, а настоящий — где-то в другом месте, не тут. Не разрушен! Может быть, там все еще идет бой, может, еще не все потеряно! Он должен найти его, должен добраться, должен помочь остальным... С этой мыслью Кира теряет сознание. Но упасть не успевает. В пяди от земли его ловят руки, которые он не глядя узнает из тысяч других.  
— Ох, Изуру...


	5. Два капитана

— Эээ... что здесь происходит?! — в капитанский кабинет Киру привел доносящийся оттуда грохот.   
Но реальность превзошла все самые смелые и нелепые предположение. Кира ожидал увидеть все что угодно, но только не Роуза с Гином, настороженно обходящих разделяющий их капитанский стол и гневно меряющих друг друга взглядами. Вернее, как раз присутствие Оторибаши-тайчо в собственном кабинете было вполне предсказуемо, но вот тот факт, что Ичимару-тайчо тоже внезапно решит заглянуть в свою бывшую вотчину, оказался для Киры полным сюрпризом.  
— Играй, Киншара!  
— Пронзи, Шинсо!  
Кира едва увернулся от разлетевшегося на щепки капитанского стула. Киншара золотой извивающейся змеей пронеслась по комнате, разрушая остатки чудом уцелевшей мебели, за ней стрелой летела Шинсо, рассекая в труху разлетающиеся от ударов Киншары осколки.  
— Это был мой любимый стул! – Роуз возмущенно ткнул указательным пальцем в сторону Гина.  
— До этого он был моим, — фыркнул Гин.  
— А еще до этого – моим. Как и стол, и отряд, и вообще все тут, — парировал Роуз.  
— Твоим, да недолго, — ухмыльнулся Гин. – Сколько ты тут капитанствовал? Год? Полтора? Небось, и привыкнуть толком не успел.  
— Зато я честно занял это место. И в первый, и во второй раз! И никого ради этого не предавал и не убивал, в отличие от некоторых. И теперь я тут навсегда. А ты – предатель, которому вообще не место в Обществе душ.  
— Навсегда? Вайзард-тайчо? Ну-ну.  
Роуз нервно поджал губы.  
— Ты первый начал!  
— А ты приказал вырубить хурмовый сад!  
— Потому что это — бесполезное использование отрядной территории!  
— А заодно и обо мне напоминает, правда? – недобро улыбнулся Гин. – Вот я и зашел… избавить тебя от ненужных воспоминаний.  
Резкий выстрел Шинсо, и капитанский стол разлетелся на четыре почти равные половинки.   
— Лейтенанта тоже разрубим? – Роуз скосил взгляд на замершего в дверях Киру. – Тоже ведь ты его в отряде завел. Чтобы мне достался, да?  
Кира сглотнул и непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Нет, он был уверен, что Роуз шутит, да и Гин бьет далеко не всерьез. Если бы капитаны действительно затеяли выяснение отношений, то тут не только от мебели в одном кабинете, а и от половины отрядных бараков давно уже ничего не осталось. Но любая относительно мирная потасовка слишком легко может перейти в отнюдь не мирную.  
Изгибаясь, резко свистнула Киншара, беззвучно блеснула Шинсо. Кире на какое-то мгновение показалось, что два занпакто атакуют именно его, но в последний момент обе немыслимо изогнулись и понеслись в бывшего и нынешнего капитанов третьего отряда. Гин увернулся. Роуз принял удар на основание мгновенно вышедшей из шикая катаны.  
— Ичимару-тайчо, Оторибаши-тайчо, осторожнее! – испуганно воскликнул Кира  
— Изуру, определись уже, кто из нас тебе тайчо.  
— Да, Кира, — Роуз тоже остановился и недовольно посмотрел на Изуру, — Я не понял, с чего это ты так переживаешь за этого предателя? И он уже давно тебе не тайчо.  
Кира потупил взгляд.  
— И кстати, ты совершенно не удивился, увидев его вполне живым и здоровым, — подозрительно прищурился Роуз.  
— Что, присвоить лейтенанта не так легко, как отряд и хаори? – хмыкнул Гин.  
— Да иди ты… к меносам. Вот доложу Ямамото, что Кира занимался твоим укрывательством, и освободится у меня в отряде место фукутайчо.  
— Сначала хурма, теперь Кира… Да ты – натуральный маньяк, Оторибаши.  
— Кто бы говорил, Ичимару.  
— А не проще было бы просто набить друг другу морду? – примирительно поинтересовался Гин.  
— Так это никогда не поздно сделать, — ответно хмыкнул Роуз, и оба капитана исчезли в шунпо.


	6. Баловство с прической

— Укороти, Шинсо!  
— Тайчо, за что?!  
— Кира, тебе давно уже пора было сменить имидж.


	7. Не тот день

Рангику думает, что сегодня — явно не ее день. Это ж надо было так свезти, что доставшиеся противницы и ей наваляли, и Момо, и Шухея в тонкий блинчик раскали, и аж только сам Ямамото-сан смог усмирить этот зверинец. Вот уж выбрала себе противниц, так выбрала на свою голову.  
А еще Рангику думает, что Гин — сволочь, и — если не сегодня, то уже никогда. А она должна, просто обязана все выяснить с этой улыбающейся ехидной раз и навсегда. И плевать, что Кира ее недолечил. Она никогда не упустит такого шанса высказать Гину все, что о нем думает.

Кира думает, что не успел, и какая же все-таки Айзен-сама сволочь. Если бы он не поймал в том переулке их с Иба-саном, то многое было бы иначе. А так Кире осталось только беспомощно посмотреть вслед убежавшей Рангик-сан. И это так... обидно. Вот Шухей — добрался до Тоусена, даже поговорить успели. Кира видел. И Рангик-сан теперь догонит Гина, а Кира... Только бы ему выпал еще хотя бы один шанс. Только бы! Пусть этот не окажется последним.

Гин думает, что Айзен-тайчо таки сволочь. Коварная хитрая сволочь. Несмотря на все старания Гина, так ему полностью и не доверился — придержал тайный козырь в рукаве. И это таки обидно. Одно утешает, сурового Ичижища Айзен не разглядел и всерьез не воспринял. Значит, есть шанс, что Айзена победят и без его, Гинового участия. Нет, хотелось бы, конечно, лично, но так тоже неплохо. Теперь бы еще самому выжить, и можно считать, что план почти удался. Ну с некоторыми коррективами, достаточно существенными, надо признать. Но если он выживет, то все остальное — поправимо.

Рангик-сан не думает, Рангик-сан плачет.


	8. Встреча

— ...но ведь шинигами умирают навсегда!  
— Прости, Изуру, видно, не получилось. Но в следующий раз я постараюсь тебя не разочаровать.  
— Тайчо!  
— Что сразу "тайчо"? И тонна укоризны в голосе. Сам же недоволен фактом моей живости.  
— Я не недоволен, я просто удивлен. Никто и никогда не оставался самим собою после смерти и перерождения.   
— Ну вот такой я у тебя уникальный.  
— Ичимару-тайчо, а, может быть, вы и не умирали вовсе? Уговорили Унохану-сан сказать, что не выжили, а сами сбежали и скрывались все это время?  
— Ох, Изуру, да по тебе детективный отдел плачет.  
— Издеваетесь, тайчо?  
— Нет, но очень удивлен, что мой фукутайчо... ну ладно, бывший фукутайчо вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться чудесному воскрешению своего экс-капитана, устраивает ему этот допрос с пристрастием.  
— А вы думаете, я не знал, что вы живы?  
— Откуда, Изуру?  
— Даже в горячке после ранения я не перепутаю бред с явью — если речь идет о вас. И точно знаю, что вы тогда приходили.  
Гин только усмехается. Ну, он-то никогда не недооценивал своего лейтенанта. Но приятно лишний раз убедиться.


	9. Подарочек

— Ч-ч-что эт-т-то? — Кира дрожащим пальцем тычет в содержимое только что распакованной коробки. Очень красивой блестящей бирюзовой коробки с огромным белым бантом. Но кто же мог подумать, что внутри окажется такое?!  
— Это подарок для вас. На День рождения. От всех нас, то есть, от отряда, — Рику нервно сглатывает. Сейчас, глядя на лицо Киры, эта идея уже не кажется ему такой замечательной, как пару недель назад.  
За спиной Рику толпятся другие офицеры, и, похоже, потихоньку начинают просачиваться к двери. Вот предатели! А ведь идея сюрприза была одобрена единогласно.  
Кира осторожно вынимает из коробки подарок, все еще не веря своим глазам. Они не могли... Это слишком кощунственно! Но факт — вещь упрямая, и сколько ни возмущайся — он от этого не перестанет существовать.   
— Шоколадный Ичимару-тайчо?! Вы издеваетесь?! Он же растает!!!   
— Ну, его можно съесть... До того, как он растает, — неуверенно предполагает Рику.  
— Съесть Ичимару-тайчо?!!  
Да, действительно. И как только подобное могло прийти им в голову? Рику нервно озирается — в кабинете Киры остался он один, остальные зачинщики и соучастники благополучно рассосались под шумок.  
— Я... то есть, мы подумали... ну, вы так переживали... и вообще... и поэтому мы решили, что если подарить вам бывшего тайчо...  
— ...то я его съем и успокоюсь? — с истерически-нервным смешком перебивает и подхватывает Кира.  
— Дурацкая идея, извините, — Рику виновато опускает голову.  
— Да ладно, ничего страшного. Я же понимаю, что вы от чистого сердца... — Кира пытается сделать вид, что все в порядке, но получается не очень убедительно.   
Шоколадный Ичимару-тайчо безмолвным обвиняющим свидетельством стоит посреди его стола и, кажется, уже слегка начинает подтаивать.   
— Ах да, — спохватывается Кира, — и надо срочно найти какой-то надежный морозильник. Чтобы до него никто случайно не добрался и не съел тайчо по ошибке.  
— А вы точно не будете его есть? — подозрительно уточняет Рику.  
— Мне кажется, это будет вопиющим нарушением субординации, — печально улыбается Кира.  
— Смотрите, а то если о нем узнает женская ассоциация шинигами, Ячиру до него в два счета доберется. И вам не достанется. Обидно будет — ведь это же ваш подарок. Мы так старались, целую неделю искали в Генсее кондитерскую, которая делает скульптуры на заказ...  
— Ох, Ячиру... — Кира бледнеет, и Рику прямо-таки явственно видит, как требования к "надежному морозильнику" мигом возрастают до небес.  
— А может, мы его съедим всем отрядом? Поровну разделим? — чуть осмелев, предлагает он.  
— Изыди с глаз моих! — Кира с трудом справляется с желанием запустить шоколадным тайчо в чересчур креативного подчиненного. Но вот только шоколадная фигурка такого обращения точно не переживет.  
— Слушаюсь, фукутайчо! — с явным облегчением выпаливает Рику и тут же скрывается за дверью, Кире даже кажется, что он в шунпо побежал.   
Кира озабоченно смотрит ему вслед. Да, нехорошо с ребятами получилось. Они так старались... Но ничего, с ними-то он разберется и потом. А главное — у него теперь есть шоколадный Гин. И с этим надо что-то делать, срочно!


	10. Ночное дежурство

— И где это видано, чтобы на дежурство ставить двух офицеров одновременно?! — возмущается Гори.   
Вообще-то сегодня должен был дежурить Катакура с рядовыми, но в последний момент адские бабочки принесли извещение об изменившемся режиме дежурств. И теперь, пока рядовые дрыхнут в свое удовольствие, он должен морозить тут зад, вне очереди охраняя отрядную территорию. Одно утешение – страдать приходится не в одиночестве.  
— Не ворчи, — беззлобно огрызается друг. — Если даже Сасакибе-сан погиб, то толку сейчас рядовых на дежурство выставлять? Враг их сметет и не заметит.  
— Ага, лучше будет, если сметут нас с тобой.  
— Мы — не рядовые. И нас двое. А Сасакибе-сан был один.  
— Но он — лейтенант. И не какой-то там, а первого отряда. Вот пусть бы капитаны с лейтенантами и дежурили — раз такое дело.   
— Я не понял, Гори, ты что, боишься? — язвительно хмыкает Катакура.  
— Нет, я спать хочу, — мрачно отвечает Гори. — А вместо этого должен торчать тут как идиот и ждать нападения неизвестно кого.   
— Ребята из 12-го говорили, что это вроде бы были квинси.  
— И ты веришь этим слухам? Да двенадцатый тебе еще и не то наплетет. Тем более, что квинсей этих же всех перебили давным-давно!  
— Видимо, не всех, если сейчас повылазили неизвестно откуда, — Катакура примолкает, первым заметив быстро приближающуюся к ним фигуру. — Кажется, это наш лейтенант. Видать, посты проверяет. Тоже решил, что у тебя поджилки трясутся, вот и пришел поглядеть.  
— Оторибаши-тайчо мог бы и лично пройтись, — ворчит Гори, оставляя остроту без комментария. — А то вдруг нас тут уже... того. Так и лейтенант понапрасну поляжет, пока капитан за его спиной отсиживается.  
— Он не отсиживается, он ловит свою музу, — вступается за капитана Катакура. – Пока муза бегает и посты проверяет.  
— Все в порядке? — Кира внезапно проявляется из темноты в двух шагах от часовых, будто призрак, и остается только гадать, что он предпочел услышать, а что — тактично пропустить мимо ушей.  
— Все в порядке, фукутайчо! – рапортует Катакура. – Ни единого квинси на территории отряда не обнаружено!  
— Как будто нам удастся его обнаружить, если он решит поскрываться, — бормочет под нос Гори. — Кира-фукутайчо, а вы видели когда-нибудь квинси?  
— Да, того, что приходит с Куросаки, — рассеянно отвечает Кира. — Вы и сами могли его видеть, когда вместе с отрядом гонялись за риокой и его спутниками.   
— Но он же мелкий совсем какой-то, — разочарованно тянет Гори. — Такой Сасакибе-сана никогда бы не уложил.  
— Ну, Маюри в банкае он смог победить, — пожимает плечами Кира.  
И продолжение этой мысли не нравится всем троим: если юный дружественный квинси смог одолеть одного из капитанов, чего можно ожидать от его более старших и гораздо более озлобленных собратьев? Над постом повисает напряженная тишина. И ни один из присутствующих не знает, что всего через несколько дней им придется стоять на этом же месте, но уже вчетвером, и лицом к лицу встречать передовой отряд Вандеррейха, полыхающий синим заревом.   
А может, даже придется выжить.


	11. Дождь на воде

Дождевые тучи затянули небо Каракуры. Сизо-серые, тяжелые даже на вид, они окружили город как вражеское войско, готовящееся к долгой и изнурительной осаде. А у реки их было в два раза больше — и тучи на небе, и их близнецы в воде, целящиеся молниями друг в друга и окрашивающие в унылые оттенки серого все вокруг  
Кира шел по набережной. Он знал, стоит поднять взгляд, и он увидит Гина — на другом берегу реки, идущего к нему навстречу. Но это — лишь наваждение. Он каждый раз появлялся перед грозой, и каждый раз пропадал, стоило первым каплям дождя взорвать зеркальную гладь воды и превратить ее в кипящую от тысяч стремительных ударов рябь.   
Кира остановился и посмотрел на другую сторону реки. Так и есть, стена дождя смыла Гина, словно волна слизнула неосмотрительно нарисованный на песке потрет. И так — каждый раз: как только исчезало разбитое дождем отражение грозовых туч в реке, тут же испарялся и Гин, будто и сам был соткан из водяных капель и попросту растворялся в начинающемся ливне. Кира вздохнул. Он и сам не понимал, зачем раз за разом приходит во время грозы в Каракуру. Он давно осознал, что Гина здесь не найдет. Но даже бессмысленная погоня за этим призрачным наваждением была куда лучше, чем смириться с тем, что Гина больше нет, и Кира уже никогда его не увидит. 

Гин спустился к самой реке. Тревожные известия, полученные из Сейрейтея, не давали ему покоя. Что значит, реяцу лейтенанта исчезла? Да чем там вообще занимается двенадцатый отряд?! Как можно было потерять целого лейтенанта?! Совсем бардак развели, никакого порядка нет! А новый санбантай-тайчо? Он-то куда смотрел? Еще не успел толком возглавить отряд, а уже ухитрился не досчитаться лейтенанта?! Аканна. Не надо было оставлять Изуру на него, ох, не надо.  
Ичимару злился, но больше на себя. Зачем он столько времени морочил Кире голову? Ну что ему стоило нормально увидеться с Изуру, поговорить... Да, но что бы это изменило? Кира в Готее, а он... здесь. Будто бы от того, что они встретились, квинси не напали бы на Готей, и Кира не оказался бы у той злополучной стены? Нет, все правильно. И лучше Кире не знать, что его бывший тайчо тогда выжил. Но зачем он сам затеял эту дурацкую игру с дождем? И почему не отпускает противно ноющее ощущение совершенной ошибки?   
Гин удивленно посмотрел на упавшую ему на лицо каплю. Но ведь небо чистое, откуда же? Но пока Гин злился на Готей и на себя, из ниоткуда ни возьмись прибежала маленькая, но очень темная всперившаяся тучка и зависла у Гина прямо над головой.   
Еще пару секунд — и из тучки хлынуло как из ведра, заливая сплошной стеной небольшой пятачок от силы на несколько десятков метров в диаметре со стоящим в его центре шинигами.  
— Это даже не смешно, — мрачно пробормотал Гин и только теперь заметил размытый дождем силуэт на противоположной стороне реки.   
Ну, Кира, погоди! Рывок в шунпо, и спустя мгновение виновник климатического безобразия был безжалостно пойман. Да, для таких игр надо бегать гораздо быстрее того, кого собираешься провести.  
— И какой смысл этой дурацкой игры в прятки?  
— Вам лучше знать, тайчо.


	12. Портреты Готея-13

Все началось с того, что Хинамори нарисовала портрет капитана Айзена. Красивый. Айзену-тайчо понравился. Другим тоже. А главное, он вдохновил Ячиру нарисовать портрет Зараки. Второй портрет особыми художественными достоинствами не обладал, но, главное, Кенпачику понравился. И, что еще хуже, вдохновил Рангику на мысль "А чем я хуже?!" в результате которой появился портрет Тоширо. Капитану 10-го отряда творение своего лейтенанта не понравилось категорически, но зато понравилось всем остальным. И на ближайшем собрании женской ассоциации шинигами Нанао представила портрет Кёраку под эгидой идеи, что каждая лейтенант должна нарисовать своего капитана.   
На следующее собрание Киёне притащила портрет Укитаке, а потом туда же явился Сентаро со своей версией портрета любимого капитана и кучей претензий по поводу половой дискриминации начинающих художников Сейрейтея. В следующий раз жутко смущающаяся Исане принесла портрет Уноханы. А потом Нему представила компьютерное 3D моделирование образа Маюри.  
Но это безумное поветрие имело все шансы относительно мирно затихнуть, если бы Сой Фонг не нарисовала Йоручи, а потом не понесла бы показывать портрет обожаемой Сихоин самому Ямамото.  
Идея лейтенантского рисования капитанских портретов Генрюсаю совершенно неожиданно понравилась, и он распорядился организовать для них специальную галерею в бараках первого отряда и обязал всех оставшихся лейтенантов предоставить своих работы. Тайна такого внезапного приступа любви со-тайчо к художественному творчеству раскрылась через несколько дней. Оказалось, полтора столетия назад Сасакибе всерьез увлекался рисованием, и все это время на одном из чердаков первого отряда пылилось огромное эпическое полотнище, изображающее Генрюсая Ямамото.  
Проще всего с неожиданным заданием командующего справился Шухей — он за четверть часа нарисовал черный квадрат и тожественно оттащил его в галерею капитанских портретов в исполнении их лейтенантов, мотивируя тем, что данное изображение лучше всего отражает внутренний мир его капитана. А так же тем, что несправедливо будет, если остальные смогут любоваться на портрет его капитана, а сам Тоусен — нет, вот пусть все и видят лишь то, что обычно видит его капитан. Иба-сан смотался в мир живых и приволок оттуда стилизованное изображение боевого волка, которое вполне устроило Комамуру в качестве его портрета.   
Состояние Изуру начало плавно приближаться к полной панике. Единственное, что его утешало — он был уверен, что Абарай никогда не сможет нарисовать портрет Бьякуи, достойный утонченного вкуса главы семьи Кучики. Поэтому Кира считал, что у него еще есть время, и он уж точно никогда не окажется последним лейтенантом, так и не нарисовавшим своего капитана. Однако через пару дней в галерее появился портрет Кучики-тайчо в фирменном зайчиково-котеночковом стиле. Бьякуя заявил, что портрет ему нравится, Рукия ходила довольная как слон, а больше никто не посмел высказать своего мнения (Сенбонзакура — существенный аргумент в дискуссии о художественной ценности).   
Кира в полном отчаянии корпел над очередным пока почти девственно-чистым листом бумаги, когда за его спиной раздалось вкрадчивое:  
— Аканна, Изуру. Почему наш отряд оказался последним в этом портретном мероприятии?  
Кира покраснел, побледнел и попытался свалиться в обморок. Однако эта попытка была безжалостно пресечена. С той же ласковой безжалостностью у Кира отобрали папку с плодами его художественных попыток, которых к тому времени накопилось целых тринадцать.  
— И почему ни один из них до сих пор не висит в галерее? — озадаченно поинтересовался Гин, рассмотрев художества своего лейтенанта, причем судя по датам на подписях — первые из них появились еще задолго до того, как Хинамори угораздило нарисовать своего любимого Айзен-тайчо.  
Сбивчиво запинаясь, Изуру начал объяснять, почему ни один из этих портретов не достоин представлять Ичимару-тайчо в галерее Готея — на этом улыбка слишком недобрая, а тут вид недостаточно героический, а там Шинсо какая-то неестественная... Выслушав своего лейтенанта, Ичимару на пару минут задумался, а потом очень нехорошо улыбнулся и ушел. Его не было в отряде целые сутки. Кира уже весь извелся, представляя себе, что мог надумать и куда мог пойти его капитан, и что из всего этого выйдет.   
А на следующий день Ямамото-сан распорядился закрыть галерею "дабы не потворствовать тщеславию среди капитанов". По слухам, Ичмирмару нарисовал весь капитанский состав Готея и предложил вывесить свою картину в общей галерее. Кроме самого Ямамото ее больше никто не видел, но на него она произвела совершенно неизгладимое впечатление.   
А собственными портретами в исполнении Киры Гин украсил кабинет своего лейтенанта — пусть на рабочем месте его со всех сторон окружает улыбка любимого капитана.


	13. Утка и цветок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанр: дарк, местами психодел и черный юмор, пара трупов, но в целом - хэппи-энд  
> Примечания: фанфик написан на Изуру-фест 2013г.  
> Танка-ключ:  
>  _и снова вьюга_  
>  _весенние надежды_  
>  _заносит снегом_  
>  _беспомощная утка_  
>  _на озере застывшем_

Весенние заснеженные озера так ненадежны и обманчивы: стоит ступить на зеркальную гладь, и неожиданно тонкая кромка тут же проломится под ногами и уронит в обжигающий жидкий лед, а только поверишь в его хрупкость и нырнешь в спасительную глубину - сразу могильным блоком сомкнется над головой, за несколько минут промерзнув едва ли не на метр.  
Кира Изуру идет по берегу застывшего озера. Он помнит, что это – сон, и сон этот слишком часто снится ему в последнее время. С тех пор, как... Кира упрямо встряхивает непослушной челкой. Нет! Он же знает, что это - всего лишь сон! Сейчас он проснется у себя в отряде, и всё будет как обычно: Роуз снова будет называть его своей музой и доставать очередными музыкальными порывами; Гори и Катакура опять прицепятся со своими идиотскими шуточками; кто-нибудь из рядовых обязательно куда-нибудь вляпается, и Кире придется разгребать ворох проблем. Обычная жизнь лейтенанта третьего отряда. А это - дурацкий сон с коварным застывшим озером. Надо лишь проснуться.  
И Кира честно пытается, но у него ничего не выходит. Вокруг лишь белое марево плавно кружащихся снежинок и медленно покрывающаяся сугробами замерзшая водная гладь. И холодно, как же холодно! Окно он забыл закрыть, что ли? Почему в этом сне он постоянно так замерзает, будто не в своей кровати спит, а и вправду где-то в сугробе прикорнул?  
Выходить на лед совершенно не хочется - Кира уже не единожды пробовал. И ему давным-давно надоело раз за разом проваливаться в ледяную воду. Из чувства протеста Кира разворачивается спиной к озеру и начинает целеустремленно шагать в противоположную сторону. Ну и пусть, что там ничего нет, кроме снега под ногами, снега в воздухе и снега вместо неба. Так хоть чуток теплее, чем купание в замерзшем озере.  
Но, сон, похоже, категорически против Кириного самоуправства. Не успевает он сделать и десятка шагов, как поднимается ветер, усиливающийся с каждой секундой. Кире удается пройти еще совсем немного, и его начинает ощутимо сносить обратно: с каждым шагом вперед его на добрые полметра отбрасывает назад - ноги скользят и не слушаются.  
После недолгой и бессмысленной борьбы с ветром Кира сдается и обреченно шагает к озеру. Похоже, очередного купания не избежать. Он осторожно ступает на кажущийся таким прочным лед, совершенно точно зная, что еще несколько шагов, и мерзлая корка треснет, разойдется под его ногами. Лед не обманывает ожиданий, и Кира снова окунается в ледяную воду. Справившись с первым вышибающим дух, обжигающим ощущением Кира мрачно смотрит за зарастающую прямо на глазах полынью над его головой. Она затянется раньше, чем он успеет до нее доплыть, и останется лишь снова задыхаться в ледяной ловушке, пока он не потеряет сознание - во сне. И пока не проснется - наяву. И это до возмущения обидно! Ведь это же его сон!  
Кира решительно разворачивается и вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз бесплодно пытаться выплыть, направляется в самую глубину - туда, где вода постепенно темнеет почти до полной черноты. И вообще, кто сказал, что шинигами не могут дышать под водой, особенно в своем же собственном сне?  
Проплывающие мимо рыбы сначала шарахаются от вторженца в их рыбьи владения, но постепенно начинают на Киру реагировать более спокойно, а потом и вовсе перестают обращать внимание. Неожиданно Кира осознает, что больше не задыхается - и тут же едва не захлебывается водой от этого открытия, но быстро восстанавливает сбившееся дыхание. Замечательно. Неужели в этом давно задолбавшем его кошмаре с озером наметился хоть какой-то прогресс? И зря он все предыдущие разы пытался выбраться? Надо было с самого начала действовать от противного?  
Кира опускается уже достаточно глубоко - настолько, что вода весьма ощутимо давит на уши - когда замечает впереди непонятный мерцающий свет. Любопытство заставляет его плыть еще быстрее. Что же там может светиться почти на самом-то дне?  
Источник света оказывается скрыт за густыми зарослями водорослей, и когда Кира наконец-то продирается сквозь них, то в первое мгновение просто застывает на месте, не веря своим глазам. На дне озера лежит... Ичимару Гин. И даже с такого расстояния Кира видит, что он не дышит. Белые одежды Уэко Мундо погребальным саваном колышутся вокруг неподвижного тела, и Кира сразу же и окончательно забывает, что это был всего лишь сон.  
Гин выглядит точно так же, как во время того последнего боя на Каракурой. Кира помнит, что прошло уже почти два года, что уже давным-давно поздно пытаться кого-то спасти и что-то изменить, но просто об этом не думает. Он бросается вперед с одной единственной мыслью - вытащить, разбудить, отогреть, вернуть – всё, что угодно, лишь бы не это завораживающе застывшее на грани бытия и небытия безвременье.  
Кира подплывает вплотную, намереваясь подхватить Гина на руки, но неожиданно выясняет, что у него больше нет ни рук, ни ног. Как? Почему? Куда делись? И когда? Кира ошалело пытается рассмотреть сам себя в неверном свете. Имеются перья, крылья и лапы с перепонками - две шутки. Скосив глаза к носу, он замечает нечто подозрительно похоже на клюв. Караул! Он что, стал уткой? И как же ему теперь спасать Ичимару-тайчо?  
В отчаянии Кира мечется, лихорадочно пытаясь что-то придумать или как-нибудь превратиться обратно. И вообще, почему утка? Они ведь даже дышать под водой не могут. Превращался бы тогда уже сразу в рыбу - с досадой думает Кира. Но даже злость на себя ничуть не помогает. Он понятия не имеет, как ему удалось перекинуться в первый раз, и что нужно делать, чтобы вернуть себе человеческий облик.  
Пока Кира безуспешно ищет выход, меняться начинает Ичимару Гин. Сначала лохматятся края одежды, растекаются длинными белыми щупальцами и постепенно растворяются в воде, тонкими потоками стекая по камням и путаясь в водорослях; потом приходит очередь и самого Гина, который точно так же начинает таять прямо у Киры на глазах.  
«Нееет!!!» пытается закричать Кира, но утки не умеют кричать, только крякать, да и то - не под водой. Кира испуганно наворачивает круги вокруг исчезающего тайчо, но ничего не может сделать. И это - худший из кошмаров, в разы хуже, чем просто проваливаться под лед и задыхаться у стремительно замерзшей полыньи.  
А Гин тем временем исчез практически полностью, вместе с ним гаснет и свет - пока не остается одна едва заметна искорка. Кира присматривается, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд сквозь застилающие глаза слезы. То, что осталось от Ичимару-тайчо, больше всего похоже на маленькое семечко. Кира осторожно берет его в клюв. Если он не смог вытащить тайчо, то вынесет на поверхность хотя бы это. И посадит. Зачем - Кира пока не задумывается. Не до того ему.  
Добраться до покрытой льдом поверхности оказывается самой простой частью задачи. Дальше - то, чего Кира никогда не мог преодолеть. Но если раньше он мог позволить себе отступить и сдаться, то сейчас не имеет на это ни малейшего права: ведь с ним Ичимару-тайчо. Ну или то, что от него осталось.  
Кира начинает ожесточенно долбиться клювом в лед, в коротких перерывах пытаясь подцарапывать его лапками. Лед не сдается, но Кира тоже. Хотя и сбивает клюв до крови после первых же нескольких ударов, но не прекращает попыток вырваться из ледяной ловушки. Кира и сам не особо понимает, почему, но абсолютно уверен: зернышко-Ичимару просто необходимо вытянуть из этого озера.  
После очередного особо сильного удара Кира давится, как ему в первый момент кажется, воздухом, и лишь спустя пару секунд до него доходит, что он больше не ощущает зернышка в клюве. Что он наделал?! Проглотил Ичимару-тайчо?!! И от накатившего ужаса он тут же превращается в человека, снова начиная тонуть и задыхаться.  
Хотя какая теперь разница? Он снова всё испортил. Упустил последний призрачный шанс вернуть Ичимару-тайчо. Вот и поделом ему. Уже почти теряя сознание, краем глаза Кира замечает смутно знакомый проблеск - что-то тонкое и узкое стремительной рыбкой уходит ко дну вместе с Кирой, сначала быстро нагоняя, а потом и обгоняя его. Он фокусирует взгляд и узнает «рыбку». Обломок Шинсо.  
Стоять!!! Кира бросается на перехват и успевает поймать верткое лезвие за миг до того, как оно скроется в раскидистых зарослях густых водорослей - режет пальцы и ладони об острый край занпакто, но даже не замечает этого. Ну, лед, берегись, теперь тебе точно не устоять. Кира снова забывает, что он под водой и ему положено задыхаться, и снова без проблем восстанавливает дыхание, стремительно возвращаясь к замерзшей поверхности озера. Несколько точных ударов - и путь на свободу открыт.  
Слегка покачиваясь, он выбирается из свежепрорубленной полыньи и быстро направляется к берегу - от греха подальше. Если сейчас лед под ним снова проломится и так же стремительно замерзнет обратно - Кира не уверен, что у него хватит сил еще раз выбраться из подводного плена.  
Только почувствовав под ногами неровные кочки замерзшего берега, Кира с облегчением валится в снег, не чувствуя холода. Ох, только бы не заснуть. Кира переворачивается на спину, смотрит на медленно падающие на лицо снежинки и пытается думать. Теперь у него осталось две проблемы. Первая - как добыть зерно изнутри себя. И вторая - снег. Кто сажает зерна в снег? Оно же замерзнет и погибнет. Ему нужно тепло и вода. И в идеале - не ледяная.  
Решение приходит мгновенно. И в первый момент Кира благоговейно замирает, зачарованный его простотой и красотой. А потом садится на корточки и решительно перехватывает обломок Шинсо. Два быстрых взмаха, два надреза, всё по правилам. И лишь потом задумывается, а как, собственно, будет искать затерявшееся где-то внутри семечко - но ему не приходится, оно само выплывает с первым же выплеском крови, словно только и ждало, чтобы его выпустили наружу.  
«Спасибо, Ичимару-тайчо», едва слышно шепчет Кира.  
Обломок занпакто выскальзывает из израненной еще в озере руки, Кира клонится набок и вслед за ним падает в снег, словно лишившись невидимой, но от того не менее ощутимой последней опоры.  
Как удачно упал, думает он. Может видеть зернышко-Ичимару. Если бы на другую сторону свалился - было бы обидно. Кира зачарованно смотрит, как щедро политое кровью семя начинает стремительно прорастать, и пока он смаргивает, чтобы сфокусировать расплывающийся взгляд - перед самым носом уже покачивается достаточно высокий росток с мелкими серебристыми листочками, раскрашенными стекающими красными каплями и бутоном, пока закрытым, но формирующимся прямо на глазах.  
Кира нервно смеется и тут же заходится кашлем, захлебываясь кровью. О чём он там думал на дне озера, когда только увидел Гина? Вытащить, согреть, разбудить? Правда, с «вернуть» немного не сложилось. Вернее, может, и сложилось бы, но Кира не успеет этого узнать.  
Перед глазами распускается белый цветок. Что это? Хризантема? Но лепестки немного не такие. Календула? Но они не бывают белыми, максимум - бледно-желтыми или цвета слоновой кости. А этот цветок буквально режет глаза своей абсолютной белизной. Даже падающие на лепестки снежинки кажутся серыми на их фоне. Жаль, что он так и не узнает, что выросло из Ичимару-зернышка.  
Кира закрывает глаза и слышит едва различимый легкий шелест:  
\- Изуру...  
Он и рад бы ответить, и хотел бы больше всего на свете, да только не осталось тут уже Киры - закончился весь.  
\- Изуру!!!  
Ощутив такие знакомые руки на своих плечах, Кира от удивления открывает глаза. Высокий белый потолок. Встревоженный взгляд бирюзовых глаз, серебристая челка, закрывающая пол-лица...  
\- Тайчо?! - Кира рывком садится и тут же задыхается от боли, только болит почему-то не живот, а рука и плечо - так, словно ее пытались оторвать или даже преуспели в этом.  
\- Ох, Изуру, и напугал же ты всех. Ну разве можно так? Вот, даже мне вернуться пришлось, - ворчит Ичимару, мягко, но решительно укладывая вскочившего Киру обратно в постель, и тот чувствует на здоровом плече прикосновение руки, будто бы случайно там и оставшейся.  
Кира многое хотел бы спросить и еще больше - сказать, но его слишком сильно клонит в сон. И почему-то он уверен, что когда в следующий раз проснется - Ичимар-тайчо будет всё еще тут, а не растает, как озерный призрак. Теперь - уже точно нет.  
И еще Кира чувствует себя самой счастливой уточкой в мире. Но, ксо! Почему всё-таки уткой?


End file.
